The invention is directed to a closure cap for the sterile sealing of a bottle containing a pharmaceutical agent that has been closed with a rubber elastic sealing element. In such a closure, a flanged cap covers the sealing element with a lid region and covers the bottle neck with a flanged border, and is connected with the bottle neck in a border zone below the border of the bottle neck. The lid region is further covered by a plastic lid and is connected with the plastic lid in its center region along a first attachment area, where the attachment area is enclosed by a circular tear line and where the plastic lid has a diametrically placed predetermined bending line, in which its cross-section is weakened with a groove.
Such a closure cap is known from DE patent 37 15 175, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,267 (the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference). The object of this known closure cap for infusion and transfusion bottles is that the closure cap can be removed relatively easily, in spite of a firm connection with the flanged cap. However, in this connection it should be noted that the tear line encloses the center region of the flanged cap in an essentially cylindrical manner, which makes it difficult and complicated to carry out a separation of the bottle, sealing element and flanged cap after use for the purpose of recycling the parts.